This invention relates to modules for electrically connecting sets of wires.
In the telecommunications industry, connecting blocks comprising an array of insulation displacement contacts are typically used in telephone central offices, building entrance terminals, and outside plant cabinets for electrical connection between cables and cross-connect wiring. One example of such a connecting block is the standard 110-type connector block. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,587 issued to Ellis, Jr. et al.) Such connector blocks include rows of insulation displacement contacts mounted within a plastic module. Each contact includes insulation piercing slots on both ends. One set of wires is placed within a (index) strip, and the contact module is placed over the wires in order to make contact therewith. A second set of wires is inserted into the opposite end of the contacts to complete the electrical connection between the sets of wires. In some recent systems, connector modules include slots for mounting protectors which are electrically connected to the contacts. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,171,857 and 4,283,103 issued to Forberg et al.)
While the prior art blocks are adequate, wiring was generally done on a single surface, and when protector components were also mounted on the block, it was necessary to remove the protectors before inserting jumper wires or test probes. In accordance with U.S. Patent Application of Baggett et al. Case 1-1-1-1-1-1-8 filed on an even date herewith, a module is described which permits wiring on two surfaces and insertion of patch cords or test leads into one surface while a protector component is mounted on the opposite surface. In such modules, it is desirable to ensure that the protector remains connected to at least some contacts when a test probe is inserted in the block so that protection is not interrupted. Further, it is desirable to have a "make-before-break" capacity so that signaling is not interrupted when a patch cord or test access lead is inserted.